Amor
by karin vongola
Summary: ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿era real? Sus desmayos repentinos e incontrolables no le permitían asegurarlo del todo. NaruHina


Narutín de de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Amor**

Estaba cómodamente sentada leyendo y grabando en mi mente cada pequeño detalle de las técnicas pertenecientes al clan Hyuga contenidas en un antiguo pergamino. O eso quería yo, ya que mi mente testaruda no dejaba de mostrarme unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio cuyo dueño estaba entrenando en el dojo Hyuga junto a mi primo Neji, por una misión que cumplirán juntos dentro de unos días. Saber que lo tengo prácticamente al lado me pone de los nervios y no me permite concentrarme en el maldito pergamino, a pesar de que esa siempre fue mi meta principal.

Siempre he estado enamorada de Naruto. Al menos desde que tengo memoria, cuando comenzamos la academia Ninja, sentía una admiración profunda por él.

Lamentablemente soy una tímida empedernida que piensa mil palabras y solo expresa una frase corta y escueta acompañada de un sonrojo eterno que no puedo erradicar por mucho que lo intente. Solo una vez le confesé mis sentimientos a Naruto, cuando estuve segura de que tenía un pie en el más allá durante la lucha con Pain. Pienso que el saber que probablemente no lo vería nunca más fue el motor que me impulsó a confesarme sin reserva. Pero al parecer, mi querido Naru-chan no lo recuerda… o se está haciendo el desentendido.

Me canso de tener el pergamino en mis manos sin obtener resultados satisfactorios y me dirijo a la cocina. Así aprovecho de comer algo y llevarles algo refrescante a los chicos para que descansen un poco e hidraten sus cuerpos.

Luego de untarle mantequilla a un pan de sándwich y mientras espero que se tueste, sirvo dos vasos de agua con un poco de hielo. Como mi pequeño aperitivo y me dirijo al dojo a paso lento.

Grave error.

¿Nadie les ha dicho lo increíblemente sexy que se ve Naruto sin nada que oculte su bien dotado abdomen?

Pues si no, puedo afirmar con pruebas fehacientes que Naruto Uzumaki es un dios hecho hombre. Y no por sus habilidades, ya de por sí superiores a cualquier Ninja que habite actualmente en la villa, sino por su perfectamente bien formado cuerpo que hacen de él (desde mi reiterado punto de vista) un adonis jodidamente bueno.

Luego de ver aquella cantidad de estructura muscular a plena luz del día, descrito detalladamente como músculos definidos y cuidadosamente labrados, brazos entre los que podrías pasar días enteros sin despegarte ni un segundo, un ligero tono moreno que acentúa la perfección y ligeras gotitas de sudor que completan el cuadro de lo que yo llamo seducción al cien por ciento, he caído desmayada como una gran tonta, apuesto que, con un sonrojo que podría competir fácilmente con un tomate maduro y derramando el bendito líquido sobre mi vestimenta.

Cuando desperté, creí estar en el cielo. Me encontré de frente con unos ojazos azules con un tinte de preocupación que balbuceaba quién sabe qué cosas porque yo no escuchaba. Me sentía aturdida y en las nubes con solo ver esos ojos, no me dejaban pensar ni escuchar nada.

-Hinata-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Mareada? ¿Necesitas algo?

Les había dicho que esa voz me encanta? Adoro la voz de Naruto, y la forma en que dice las cosas. Y me fascina como suena mi nombre saliendo de su boca…

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Vuelve con nosotros!

Ah, está hablando conmigo… qué cosa. Esperen un momento… ¡Estoy entre los brazos de Naruto! He estado entre sus brazos desde hace rato y, que tonta soy no lo había notado! Idiota, tonta. Su mano está sosteniendo mi cabeza y su otro brazo mi espalda. Siento que ya puedo morir en paz.

-Hinata-chan, estás asustándome. Por favor háblame.

-Na… Naruto-kun

Y allí estaba otra vez, de todo lo que puede haber dicho dije su nombre en tartamudeos y con sendo sonrojo en las mejillas. Definitivamente no tengo remedio.

-Gracias a Kami. Neji fue por un poco de agua. ¿Te sientes mal?

-N… No

-Vale, qué bien.

Supongo que, al yo desmayar, Naruto me habrá sostenido impidiendo que llegara a impactar contra el suelo. Me siento por mi cuenta al recuperar mi autocontrol (aunque me hubiese gustado que me abrazara).

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

-P... Para n…nada Naruto-kun

-Uff, habrá sido cansancio entonces. Neji ha tardado un poco. Mejor voy a buscarlo.

-N..no

Wow, ¡pude decirle que no! Es un gran progreso. Debo aprovechar que estamos solos y volver a decirle lo que siento por el… Bah, si todo fuera tan fácil. Si mi personalidad fuese mínimamente parecida a la de mi querido Naru-chan yo le hubiera confesado todo sin tapujos y sin tanto tartamudeo estúpido.

-¿eh?

-N…no vayas a buscarlo

Demonios, ¿porqué mi voz saldrá tan baja a pesar de esforzarme por hablar fuerte y claro? Maldita timidez y malditos nudos en la garganta que no me dejan expresarme como debería.

-Bueno, como quieras. Mejor espero contigo por si acaso.

-Naru-chan

Ups, ¡se me escapó el apodo personal que le tengo! Espero no me haya escuchado.

-¿Decías algo Hinata-chan?

Gracias a Kami, no me escuchó.

-Yo que…quería de…decir…te que yo que…. Yo

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no sale de una vez? Me odio cuando esto me sucede. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la penosa de la familia?

-Yo también te amo, Hinata-chan

¿Escuché bien? O fue mi creativa imaginación en uno de esos momentos en que sueñas despierto? Porque en ocasiones sueño que Naruto me dice cosas como esa y yo le respondo con firmeza y luego empezamos una relación, nos casamos, tenemos hijos y.. ¡bah! Puros sueños inalcanzables.

Un momento… ¿Naru-chan acaba de abrazarme? ¡Me está abrazando! Ahora puedo afirmar con bases sólidas, que estar entre los brazos de Naruto es más que un privilegio (y perjudicial para la salud cardíaca, ya que mi corazón late como si fuese a salirse de mi pecho de un momento a otro). Podría vivir el resto de mi vida en esta posición. ¡Ahora acaricia mi cabello! Y… tomó mi mentón y me mira a los ojos con fijeza… No irá a hacer lo que yo pienso… ¿o sí?

Creo que voy a derretirme, ¡Me besó! Y se siente mejor de lo que jamás había pensado. ¡Mi primer beso! Y con el hombre que amo. ¡Es como un sueño! Y hablando de sueños, de repente pierdo la noción del tiempo.

-¡Hinata-chan! Arriba, ¡vamos! Neji, pásame el alcohol. Espera, no me lo pases, está despertando.

-Vale

Ya me lo imaginaba. Todo fue un sueño, nada de nada pasó. Todo fue producto de mis fantasías. Pero, ha sido muy lindo… y corto. ¡Hasta en mis sueños actúo como una muda tímida! ¡Qué vergüenza!.

-Naruto, me espera Hiashi-sama, procura cuidarla mientras.

-Ve con calma.

Ush, de nuevo aturdida y de nuevo sus ojos me miran de frente como en mis sueños. Y siento lo mismo que sentía en el sueño, el mismo aturdimiento y el pálpito desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho.

-2 desmayos seguidos Hinata-chan. Sé que sonará raro, pero no vuelvas a desmayarte de repente, que me asusto-tebbayo..

¿Dos desmayos? Quiere decir que todo fue… ¿real?

Siento sus labios sobre los míos una vez más y… no estoy dispuesta a perder este contacto. Respondo torpemente y me abrazo a su cuello. Fue un beso muy dulce que me cortó la respiración e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara mil veces más si es que eso fuese posible. El aroma natural de su piel tiene un olor parecido a la avellana, y ligado al sudor causado por el entrenamiento ese olor se me antoja muy… provocativo.

Naruto profundiza el beso y pone su palma en mi cabeza apretando suavemente mi cabello, su otra mano se posa en mi cintura lo que hace que miles de pequeños corrientazos recorran mi cuerpo. Nos separamos del contacto y nos vemos a los ojos. Lo que yo puedo ver en los ojos de mi amado Naruto es un amor profundo. Amor, que estoy encarecidamente dispuesta a corresponder…

* * *

**Fin**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
